<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the weekend by Abraham</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070356">After the weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abraham/pseuds/Abraham'>Abraham</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abraham/pseuds/Abraham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A combination of what may have happened after poker night and post Ethan weekend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliet studied Magnum as he sat at the bar at La Mariana. His back was to her and he was talking to Rick. She had missed him this weekend. There was just something effortless about being with Thomas. Ethan took so much … what was the word she was looking for? Concentration? Whatever it was, it was exhausting. She sighed, looking back at her beer bottle and the label she had all but annihilated.</p><p>“So,” Suzy said, drawing her attention back. They were sitting in a booth listening to the band. “I want details. How was your weekend?”</p><p>“My weekend? It was good,” Juliet said, smiling at the other woman.</p><p>“Good? I was expecting something a little more compelling. Like ‘Incredible.’ ‘I’m not sure why we waited so long to go away.’ ‘I miss him desperately already.’”</p><p>Juliet smiled again, awkwardly this time. “I mean. It was definitely nice to get away.” She glanced over at Thomas. “No Thomas bothering me every two minutes.”</p><p>Suzy hmmffed. “Well, Thomas was definitely like a fish out of water while you were gone. The guys really had to step up. Although the case was horrible.” And she whispered some of the details to Higgins.</p><p>Higgins turned to look at Thomas with a sinking feeling in her stomach. This just solidified the fact that the weekend had been a complete failure. Not only had she not discovered her intense passion for Ethan, she had also let down the one man she actually truly cared about.</p><p>She sighed again.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Suzy said. “Everything turned out fine.”</p><p>But Higgins knew everything was not fine.</p><p>Over at the bar, Thomas had noticed the minute Higgins walked in. It was like his world righted again after hanging off balance for the entire weekend.</p><p>He smiled to himself when he saw her.</p><p>Rick was behind the bar. “Does she know?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p> Rick nodded toward Higgins. “Does she know how you feel?”</p><p>“I don’t feel anything. I feel how you feel about her,” Thomas said.</p><p>“Yeah? Well, I don’t want to see her naked.”</p><p>Thomas’ head shot up at that. “I don’t want to see her …” and he trailed off as Jin sat down next to him.</p><p>“You’re practically undressing her with your eyes,” Rick continued, ignoring Jin.</p><p>Jin looked from Rick to Magnum.</p><p>“Higgins?” Jin asked, and when Rick nodded, he continued. “I know. He does that all the time. It’s kind of creepy.”</p><p>“Right?” Rick said.</p><p>“Guys. Higgins is my partner and my friend. She’s in a serious relationship and I’m going to respect that.”</p><p>He stood up and threw some money down on the bar. </p><p>“I have to go.”</p><p>“What? Wait. Buddy. Don’t go,” Rick said. “I promise we won’t say anything more about Higgins.”</p><p>But Thomas was already walking toward the door.</p><p>Higgins watched him leave. She also watched as a 20-something blond stopped him at the door. They talked for a few minutes and then Thomas held the door open for her and followed her out.</p><p>Higgins’ eyes narrowed. She was furious. What was he doing? That girl was young enough to be his daughter.</p><p>“OK. How about we put this down,” Suzy said, prying the beer bottle out of Higgins’ hands. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to go get us a couple of fresh beers.”</p><p>Higgins was so focused on Thomas that she didn’t even acknowledge Suzy leaving the table. </p><p>Suzy, Rick and Jin watched Higgins stalk to the door and shove it open angrily. </p><p>“Those two really need to talk,” Suzy said.</p><p>“I think they need to do more than just talk,” Jin said.</p><p>Higgins’ temper had simmered during the drive home and by the time she reached Robin’s Nest, it was on full boil.</p><p>She marched to Thomas’ door and pounded.</p><p>“Ok Ok. What’s the hurry? Higgy?”</p><p>She shoved him back into the room and against the wall, kissing him. His was frozen for a second before his hands reached up and he threaded his fingers through her hair. She moaned as his tongue slipped between her lips. The moan brought him back to reality and he pushed her roughly away. Her lips were swollen and she looked like she was about to cry. He was furious.</p><p>“What are you playing at Juliet?” he growled.</p><p>“Who was the blond?”</p><p>“Blond?”</p><p>“The woman at La Mariana. The woman you left with.”</p><p>“So it’s OK for you to parade your boyfriend all over at poker night, but if I bring someone home …?”</p><p>“I didn’t say that.”</p><p>He huffed out a breath. “Are you trying to make your boyfriend jealous?”</p><p>“No!” she whispered fiercely. </p><p>“I can’t do this,” he yelled, dragging his hands through his hair. “I can’t be with you if you’re with Ethan. You need to think about someone other than yourself!”</p><p>His words cracked through the air and she took a step back like she had been slapped.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said immediately. “I didn’t mean that. I just had a horrible weekend and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”</p><p>Suddenly she was crying. He balled his hands at his side, telling himself not to reach out to her. Not to pull her against him. Not to comfort her.</p><p>She was hiccupping and crying and her words were tripping over themselves.</p><p>“You’re absolutely right. I’ve been so focused on myself and I feel terrible about the case and the soldier and I had a terrible weekend too.”</p><p>She paused to suck in a deep, shuddering breath.</p><p>She was still crying when she looked up at him. “I love you,” she whispered.</p><p>And time stood still. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I love you. I realized it while I was gone and I wanted so badly to tell you, but ever since I got home everything got all turned around. I didn’t sleep with Ethan this weekend.”</p><p>“Higgy, you don’t need to explain anything to me.”</p><p>“But I do! I just realized, or maybe finally admitted to myself, that I love you. And then I saw you leave with that girl ...”</p><p>“I didn’t leave with her. She is the girlfriend of one of Shammy’s support group friends. She asked me to give something to Shammy.”</p><p>She swiped at her eyes. “Not one of my finer moments.”</p><p>“Who are you and what did you do with my Higgy?” he asked, tugging on one of her curls.</p><p>She sank down onto the couch, suddenly deflated.</p><p>Then he was pulling her against him. Whispering to her in Spanish like his mom had done with him when he was upset as a child. Hugging her tight, he rubbed his hand up and down her back. Then he couldn’t stop the grin that took over. Higgins loved him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mr. Not-so-nice guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ethan may not be all that nice after all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had agreed to put their relationship on hold until Higgins ended things with Ethan. Ethan then had a string of night shifts so almost a full week passed before Higgins could meet him for dinner.</p><p>It was torture for Thomas who still saw Higgins every day. He had to stop himself several times a day from reaching for her hand or from tucking a stray curl behind her ear. It had almost been easier on him when he watched her from a distance.</p><p>Jin joined Thomas on a stakeout the night of the Higgins/Ethan dinner.</p><p>“No Higgins?” Jin asked.</p><p>“She’s out to dinner with Ethan.”</p><p>“Sorry man. I know how you feel about her. That sucks.”</p><p>“No it’s fine.” And before he could stop himself, he told Jin that Higgins was breaking up with Ethan.</p><p>“What? That’s great!”</p><p>“Jin, you cannot say a thing OK?”</p><p>“Your secret is safe with me.”</p><p>“I’m serious. No one knows.”</p><p>“No one? Rick and T.C. don’t know? I’m the first one to know?”</p><p>Thomas groaned inwardly. What had he been thinking? </p><p>“You know what this means, right?”</p><p>“I have no idea Jin.”</p><p>“It means I’m your best friend.”</p><p>“No. It does not mean that.”</p><p>“It does. You would have told Rick and T.C. if they were your best friends, but you chose me.”</p><p>“Jin! Just …”</p><p>And at that moment, the subject of their stakeout showed up cutting off all further conversation.</p><p>“What are we looking for,” Jin whispered.</p><p>“That guy over there is throwing his trash away in his neighbor’s trash cans.”</p><p>“What? Someone hired you because of trash? What is this trash theft? Can theft? But he’s not really stealing the can, he’s stealing space in the can. Can ‘space’ actually be stolen?”</p><p>Thomas groaned. “Let me get these pictures and then we can get out of here.”</p><p>They watched the man look around before dumping a trash bag in his neighbor’s trash can. Then he grabbed another bag, but this one must have been super heavy because the man struggled to lift it up and into the can.</p><p>“What does he have in there?” Jin asked.</p><p>And then they both watched as a hand poked out of the side of the bag.</p><p>Jin’s eyes were huge. “Is that a body?!”</p><p>“I’m calling Katsumoto,” Thomas said, handing Jin the camera. “Keep taking pictures.”</p><p>Less than an hour later, the man was under arrest.</p><p>“What an idiot,” Katsumoto said. “At least take your dead body to a dumpster in a different city. How did he think this was going to end?”</p><p>Thomas chuckled. “I guess he didn’t realize his neighbor was onto him. Thanks for coming so quickly Gordie.”</p><p>Thomas dropped Jin off at home and then headed back to Robin’s Nest. He was hoping Higgins was back from dinner with Ethan, but realized he wasn’t going to be that lucky when her car wasn’t parked in its usual spot.</p><p>It was late when she finally got home. She knocked softly on his door. He had been waiting up, though, so he opened it immediately.</p><p>“Higgy!” His excitement to see her turned to rage in an instant.</p><p>“I’m fine Thomas.” She gave him a small smile as she stepped past him and into his house.</p><p>He grabbed her arm and turned her toward him.</p><p>“Did Ethan do this?” Her left eye was completely swollen and the skin around it was already turning an eggplant shade of purple.</p><p>Higgins watched his eyes harden. She reached her hand up and cupped the side of his face. “Thomas, I appreciate that you're concerned, but I took care of it.”</p><p>He swallowed, looking away briefly before meeting her eyes again. “I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn’t mean I won’t worry about you.”</p><p>She smiled sadly at him. He touched her hand, still against his face, and kissed her palm. Then he pulled her toward the kitchen.</p><p>While she sat on a stool at the counter, he grabbed a bag of frozen peas and handed them to her. “Put this on your eye.”</p><p>Then he brought over a wet cloth and carefully cleaned her knuckles. “Do I even want to see him?”</p><p>She smiled ruefully. He finished cleaning her hand and studied her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Tell me what you need.”</p><p>She sighed. “I just need you.”</p><p>“Well, you got me.”</p><p>He sat down on the stool next to her still holding her hand.</p><p>“We were supposed to meet at that Italian place downtown, but Ethan changed the plans at the last minute and said he would make something at his place instead.” She paused, studying their hands linked together.</p><p>“I had a bad feeling. I thought he might know I was going to break up with him. We didn’t even eat dinner. He just started accusing me of sleeping with you behind his back and every time I tried to tell him that wasn’t true, he got angrier.”</p><p>“Higgy, has he ever hit you before?”</p><p>“Of course not! You know I never would have continued to date him if that was the case.”</p><p>Thomas nodded.</p><p>“I told him that I was leaving and that’s when he grabbed my arm and said that he wouldn’t let me.”</p><p>She shifted the bag of peas. Thomas took it and repositioned it against her swollen eye.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Higgy.”</p><p>“Thomas, he said some things that really scared me.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“He mentioned something that he couldn’t have known about. Something from my MI6 days. I never told him I was with MI6.”</p><p>Thomas had a sinking feeling in his gut when Higgins continued.</p><p>“He said the name of someone from one of my past missions. Thomas, I think he knew exactly who I was when we first met at the hospital.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How does Ethan know Higgins?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The past meets the present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Higgins figures out the connection between her MI6 days and Ethan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t want to go home that night so he gave her a t-shirt and went to lock up. Then he slipped under the blanket and gathered her close. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered, “We’re going to figure this out Higgy.” She nodded against him. </p><p>Hours later, their phones alerted them to a breach of the perimeter. The dogs managed to scare the intruder off, but sleep was lost for the rest of the night.</p><p>“What the hell,” Higgins said as they walked over to the main house. “It had to have been him.”</p><p>“Let’s see what the surveillance footage shows.”</p><p>They watched back through the past 30 minutes. “There,” Thomas said, pointing to the upper right corner of the screen. “It looks like whoever it was tried to gain access on the east side. They must have parked on the main road and tried to hop the fence. I want to go over there and see if they left anything behind.”</p><p>They waited until light and then hiked the east side of the property. Besides a few trampled plants, that could have come from the intruder or animals in the area, they found nothing.</p><p>Higgins let out a frustrated sigh. </p><p>“I know,” Thomas said, squeezing her shoulder. “The only logical answer is Ethan, but why now? Was it because he knew you were breaking up with him? I’m scared to think of what his original plan was.”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>While Thomas made sure the rest of the perimeter was secure, Higgins combed through her MI6 files looking for Ari, the name Ethan had mentioned. Higgins remembered the mission. She was in Pakistan and her team was following a high-powered assassin. The man had murdered his fellow countrymen; including innocent women and children. Ari was a teenager who had fallen under the man’s spell; believing his promises of riches and power.</p><p>Higgins sighed and rubbed her forehead.</p><p>“How’s it going?” Thomas asked.</p><p>She looked up quickly. “I didn’t hear you come in. Did you find anything?”</p><p>“No. Everything is secure, well as secure as we can make an estate with this much property that faces the ocean.”</p><p>She smiled at that and nodded. “I think I found what I was looking for. Ari was the name Ethan mentioned. He was a 16-year-old boy who got mixed up with the wrong crowd.”</p><p>“A familiar story,” Thomas said.</p><p>“Yes, well, it did not end well. My team was tasked with stopping a psychopath who was planning to not just take over the area, but completely cleanse it of anyone who did not agree with him.”</p><p>“Sounds like a great guy.”</p><p>“I had seen Ari with the group. One night, when I was out on watch, I ran into him and we talked. He thought I was just on holiday. It used to be quite the tourist destination. Anyway, we talked about books. I don’t even remember how we got on that topic,” she said shaking her head as if to free an elusive memory. “He spoke English really well and told me about his hope to study literature at a university. I ran into him a few more times and each time we traded book suggestions.”</p><p>She stopped, lost in thought like she had travelled back to Pakistan and was seeing Ari in person.</p><p>“What happened?” Thomas asked softly.</p><p>“Ari died.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Thomas reached for her hand.</p><p>“I tried to tell him how dangerous it was, that maybe he should find some other 16-year-olds who also liked books. He just laughed, still thinking I was a tourist. He told me he had connections. Well, those connections betrayed him.”</p><p>Thomas waited while she gathered her thoughts.</p><p>“I knew the attack was coming. Don’t get me wrong, Ari wasn’t innocent by any means. He had murdered innocent people himself, but he was just a boy who had turned to the wrong people for help. He was too far entrenched with them to get out though. He was killed during the MI6 raid. We took out a terrible terror cell, but I’m not going to lie. It was not a clean raid.”</p><p>Thomas pulled her against him, hugging her tight. “You know Ari dying wasn’t your fault, right?”</p><p>“I know, but I felt awful anyway.”</p><p>She pulled away and looked up at him. “I still don’t know what Ari has to do with Ethan?”</p><p>“Were they related?” Thomas asked.</p><p>“Ethan has a sister, maybe Ari was a cousin? Although clearly I didn’t know Ethan as well as I thought I did. He could have had a younger brother for all I know. I’m going to need to do some digging.”</p><p>Higgins spent the rest of the day searching through Ethan’s past. Most of what he had told her was true. He was a doctor and did work for Doctors without Borders. He did not have a sister though. He had a half-brother named Ari.</p><p>They decided that Thomas would stay at the main house that night. This time when the perimeter alarm sounded, Thomas was ready. He stayed in the shadows and made it to the site of the breach. Higgins stayed inside watching the cameras. That’s how she saw Thomas overpowered by three men and dragged to the road. Before she could dial Katsumoto’s number, her phone rang.</p><p>“I know you’re watching,” Ethan said. “I have your boyfriend. If you have any hope of seeing him alive again, I want you to meet me at the pier tomorrow morning at 6 a.m. Don’t be late, darling, or your precious Thomas will suffer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A terrible plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Higgins is desperate to find Thomas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Higgins spent the rest of the night pacing. She couldn’t think, couldn’t focus. All she could see in her mind was the man who had pulled her against him after Ethan had given her a black eye. The man who carefully brushed her hair back from her forehead and kissed her. The man who had whispered that everything was going to be OK. She had believed him. And because of her, that good man was now in the hands of a psychopath.</p><p>By the time dawn arrived, Higgins had formulated a terrible plan. It wasn’t really a plan at all. It basically involved her showing up and demanding Ethan take her to Thomas. Kind of like Thomas’ plan when he tossed aside his gun and got in the SUV with Hamler and his son. Could they be that lucky again?</p><p>She pulled up to the pier before 6 a.m. and waited, watching as Ethan’s car pulled into the parking lot. She felt sick.</p><p>“Glad to see you’re on time.”</p><p>“Where’s Thomas.”</p><p>“Patience Jules. We’ll get to that in a minute. I take it you figured out how Ari and I are related.”</p><p>She glared at him without responding.</p><p>“He was my baby brother. My mother was devastated.”</p><p>“Where were you then when he was hanging around with a murderer?”</p><p>Ethan slapped her across the face. “You don’t get to talk back to me.”</p><p>Higgins cupped her jaw while Ethan continued.</p><p>“You see, Ari was just following, me his big brother. You never saw me all those weeks your team was surveying us. But I saw you. I saw you talking to Ari and how excited he was when he got back from meeting you. You filled his head with ridiculous ideas, but it was too late. Just like it’s too late for you now.”</p><p>He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward his car. “I will show you Thomas and then the two of you can die together.”</p><p>Higgins shivered at the evil in his tone. How had she dated this man?</p><p>An hour later, they pulled down an access road to an abandoned house. At least it looked abandoned from the outside. Ethan pulled her out of the car and handcuffed her to a pipe in the garage. “Thomas will be right in.”</p><p>Higgins was terrified. What seemed like an hour later, Ethan shoved Thomas into the garage ahead of him. Higgins had to bite back a cry. Thomas’ eye was swollen shut and his mouth was ringed in colored splotches. He had blood oozing from a cut near his hairline. When he sank to the floor next to Higgins, Ethan kicked him hard in the ribs.</p><p>“Ethan!” Higgins cried out.</p><p>“What? Don’t hurt your boyfriend?” And he kicked Thomas again. This time Higgins bit the inside of her cheek to keep from shouting out. Then Ethan uncuffed her right hand from the wall and cuffed it to Thomas’ left.</p><p>“Thomas,” she cried softly when Ethan left.</p><p>“S’okay,” he slurred. “I’m OK.”</p><p>“Oh, but you’re not,” she said, drawing him closer to her and gently touching his forehead and the cut. “We have to get out of here.”</p><p>She looked around the garage. It was mostly empty except for a few paint cans on a workbench in the corner. Higgins helped Thomas stand. “Are you sure you’re OK?”</p><p>“Juliet, I’m fine.”</p><p>She knew he wasn’t fine. He rarely called her Juliet. She would worry about that later though. Both garage doors were locked. She looked through the window toward the house. Ethan’s car was parked in the driveway. </p><p>“There’s at least two of them,” Thomas said. “I don’t think the third man came to the house last night.”</p><p>They walked the boundaries of the building. Every few steps, Juliet would stop and kick at the boards on the wall. All were sturdy until she reached the back corner. “This is loose Thomas! Here, kneel down.”</p><p>They knelt at the spot and pressed on the boards, careful not to make any noise. “If we can kick these boards out, we can crawl through there,” she whispered, looking back into the room as it suddenly occurred to her that there might be cameras.</p><p>“I don’t think they can see us,” Thomas said. “I heard them arguing about how Ethan moved up the time frame and they didn’t have time to prepare properly.”</p><p>Suddenly they heard voices. Higgins pulled Thomas up and they moved back to their former positions, but no one came into the garage. When they heard a car door slam, Higgins cautiously looked out of the window. The other man got in the passenger side and the car drove off.</p><p>They waited a few precious minutes to make sure the men didn’t return. Higgins studied Thomas. </p><p>She touched her lips to his gently. “I love you Thomas.”</p><p>“You don’t know how much I like to hear that,” he said. “I love you too. Now, let’s do this.”</p><p>They kicked at the boards in the corner, splintering the rotted wood. Since they were still cuffed together, Higgins crawled out first and helped Thomas ease through the opening. He groaned when his ribs rubbed against the paneling. “I’m sorry Thomas,” she whispered and squeezed his hand while he caught his breath.</p><p>And then they were running into the woods. They had no idea where they were or where they were going, but anywhere was better than the garage.</p><p>Hours later, exhausted, they sat against a boulder. “Let’s rest for a bit and then we can continue on,” Higgins said. “I really wish we had water.”</p><p>Thomas’ eyes had closed. She knew he was exhausted and in pain. “Let me see your ribs,” she said, carefully lifting up his shirt.</p><p>He chuckled, “You didn’t have to invent an excuse to see me naked Higgy.”</p><p>“Oh hush. This looks terrible.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I think they’re just bruised. I just need to rest for a little bit and then we can continue on.”</p><p>She sat with her back to the rock and eased Thomas down until he was on his left side with his head cradled in her lap. It was awkward with their hands still cuffed, but this way she could thread her fingers through his hair. “Shhh. Just sleep,” she said, massaging his scalp gently. She felt his breathing even out. </p><p>“Everything is going to be fine Thomas," she whispered. "I left Kumu a note.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Kumu find the note in time?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kumu breaks the case wide open.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kumu had spent a lovely weekend with Maleah. She had been thrilled when the girl called to ask if she would like to do a spa weekend. It was fine that she was actually Maleah’s second choice, her girlfriend had gotten sick, but that didn’t matter. That she was any choice was a huge step in the right direction in their fledgling relationship.</p><p>Kumu noticed something was wrong as soon as she opened the door. The dogs were howling from the laundry room. They were frantic when she freed them. </p><p>“It’s OK. What’s going on guys?”</p><p>It was clear from the mess in the room, and the fact that their food bowls were empty, that they had been in there for at least a day, possibly two.</p><p>“Come here. Let’s get some breakfast. Let’s see what’s going on with your mistress.”</p><p>She tried calling both Juliet and Thomas, but their phones went straight to voicemail. Then she found the note. It was tucked next to the bin of dog food. Juliet had known Kumu would find the dogs and immediately feed them.</p><p>“Gordon! It’s Kumu. Something’s wrong. I just got home, and Juliet and Thomas are gone.”</p><p>“Woah. Slow down Kumu. What do you mean gone?”</p><p>She took a deep breath. “Juliet left a note. She said that Ethan took Thomas and she was going to get him back.”</p><p>Katsumoto was already running through the station. “I’m on my way.”</p><p>She called Rick and T.C. next. They all arrived at the same time and ran into the house.</p><p>Kumu was in the office. “I pulled up the surveillance footage from the past two days. It’s bad.”</p><p>The three men watched as Thomas was attacked and dragged away.</p><p>Rick looked away. “Why didn’t she call us?”</p><p>“I’m sure Ethan told her that if she contacted anyone, Thomas was dead,” Katsumoto said.</p><p>“We don’t know what happened, but Higgins broke up with Ethan. He didn’t take it well and Higgins was hurt in the process. That’s all Thomas would say,” T.C. said. "He told me that everything was handled."</p><p>“How are we going to find them? Did Higgins say anything else in her note?” Rick asked.</p><p>Kumu shook her head. “Wait!” And she hurried out of the room. She returned with a folder. “When Juliet first started dating Ethan, she had asked me to do a background check on him. I did, but then she decided that if there was anything she needed to know, she was sure Ethan would tell her. She asked me to shred the file, but I kept it.”</p><p>The file was filled with Ethan’s credit report, his condo lease agreement, med school bills and more. They combed through it frantically.</p><p>“What’s this?” Katsumoto asked, holding up a purchase agreement. “It looks like the doctor purchased a house and some property about an hour away.”</p><p>“Really? Do you think that’s where they are?” Kumu asked.</p><p>“Not sure, but it’s a good place to start.”</p><p>“We’re going with you,” T.C. said, and Rick nodded.</p><p>Kumu wasn’t happy to stay behind and she made them promise to call her the minute they found anything.</p><p>--</p><p>Meanwhile, Higgins and Thomas were still wandering the forest.</p><p>“I feel like we’re walking in circles,” Higgins said. She was hot and tired and knew that Thomas must feel a thousand times worse. She tried to keep up a steady stream of conversation to distract him. “I am so hungry I could actually eat some of your awful fish tacos.”</p><p>He smiled at that. “I knew you secretly liked them.”</p><p>“Hardly!”</p><p>He was holding her hand while they walked. It was kind of necessary since they were still cuffed together, but he loved feeling her hand in his. It made him feel better, like it was him and Juliet against the world. He squeezed her hand.</p><p>She stopped and looked up at him. “Are you doing OK?” She was worried.</p><p>He gave her a lopsided grin. “I’m fine. I’m just tired. I’m sure you are too. I’m frustrated because these woods are never ending.”</p><p>“I know,” she said softly. She reached her other hand up to cup his jaw. She leaned up and kissed him. It was quick, but she wanted him to know how she felt about him. “I’m so sorry Thomas.”</p><p>“No. This is not on you. The blame rests solely with Ethan.”</p><p>He looked up in the sky. The sun was starting its journey downward. “Let’s keep going west,” Thomas said. He tugged on her hand. “We have to come to the ocean eventually, right? When we get home, after I shower and eat, I want to sleep for 24 hours straight and I want you right next to me.”</p><p>She smiled sadly, half afraid to look forward to a future with him when Ethan was still somewhere out there.</p><p>--</p><p>There was no one at the house when Katsumoto, Rick and T.C. arrived. Katsumoto had contacted the local law enforcement to meet them there. They searched the house, but found nothing. The garage told a different story. They found a jacket that Rick insisted belonged to Higgins. “Guys, she left this at the bar a couple weeks ago. I’m sure it’s hers.”</p><p>And the hole in the corner meant that if they had been captive, then maybe they had escaped.</p><p>“Do we have any idea where Dr. Shah is?” Katsumoto yelled into his phone. He listened silently and then hung up.</p><p>“He didn’t show up for his shift today and he was not home when officers stopped by.”</p><p>They followed a path from the garage to the woods and looked into the vast emptiness.</p><p>“They could be anywhere,” T.C. said.</p><p>It was hours later, and thanks to thermal imaging and dogs, that they finally located Thomas and Higgins.</p><p>Rick had a friend in the area who just happened to have a helicopter. While he wouldn’t let T.C. fly, he agreed to take them up over the woods. With thermal imaging, they found the pair huddled together near a rocky outcropping. They radioed to Katsumoto who turned the search party in that direction.</p><p>“Magnum! Higgins!" Katsumoto yelled.</p><p>“Thomas! That sounds like Katsumoto!” Juliet said and then yelled, “Gordon! We’re here. Over here.”</p><p>As Katsumoto came to the clearing, Juliet waved happily to him and then turned to Thomas. “Thomas, it’s over. We’re safe.” But he didn’t respond. “Thomas?” She gently shook his shoulder and then fear washed over her, chilling her to the bone. Thomas was unconscious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter coming shortly (hopefully!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If they can find Ethan, will Thomas and Juliet be able to move forward?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas regained consciousness in the ambulance and was combative until Juliet forced her way around the paramedic to hold his hand. She stroked his hair and whispered that everything was OK. As soon as he saw her, he calmed down and let sleep take over again.</p><p>When they got to the hospital, he was whisked away for tests. A doctor quickly examined Higgins, but besides her bruised wrist, from the handcuff, and dehydration, she was fine. T.C. kept an arm around her while they waited for word on Thomas.</p><p>“He’s going to be fine Higgy.”</p><p>She smiled up at him, still not absolutely sure that was true.</p><p>Katsumoto came in and asked her to tell him everything she remembered. There was still no sign of Ethan.</p><p>It was hours later. She was sitting next to Thomas while he slept. The tension had eased from his face and she was relieved that everything was fine. His ribs were just bruised, like he had insisted. She had almost nodded off when her phone buzzed. She looked down expecting a text from Kumu or T.C. or Rick. Instead, it was Ethan. She was wide awake and quickly checked to make sure Thomas hadn’t woken up. The text read, “It’s a shame we didn’t get more time together. Don’t worry though. We’ll be together soon. Enjoy Thomas now, he looks so peaceful. Not sure he will get out of the hospital.”</p><p>She looked around the room. Could Ethan see them? How did he know where they were? She texted Rick, T.C. and Katsumoto. T.C. and Rick met here in the hall outside Thomas’ room. </p><p>“He knows where we are! He knows where Thomas is!”</p><p>“Jules. It’s OK,” Rick said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll get him.”</p><p>Katsumoto called her. They tried to ping the number Ethan had used, but he must have turned the phone off as soon as he sent the message.</p><p>“I’m not leaving Thomas alone,” Higgins said.</p><p>“I’m sending officers to put outside his room,” Katsumoto said.</p><p>She was sitting next to his bed again when she heard the door open. She turned quickly and was relieved to see his doctor. </p><p>“Just going to check his vitals,” he said. When the doctor leaned over to get Thomas’ chart, Higgins noticed a gun outlined under his scrubs. She reached for her phone and started to text Katsumoto.</p><p>“I’d put that down if I were you,” the man said. She looked up to find him pointing the gun at her.</p><p>“Are you even a doctor?” she asked. </p><p>“Of course. That’s how I met Ethan. We had similar background stories, you could say.”</p><p>Higgins glanced over at Thomas who was still asleep.</p><p>“Ethan was having such a good time with you. He got to toy with you while looking forward to eventually making you pay for the death of his brother. He was not happy that Thomas here got in the way.”</p><p>“So now Ethan is having you do his dirty work?” Higgins asked.</p><p>“Oh no. I volunteered to take care of Thomas. I’m to bring you to Ethan. He wants to finish things himself. Now, keep your hands where I can see them and walk over here.”</p><p>What the doctor didn’t anticipate was that T.C. had silently crept out of the wardrobe and had a gun trained on the man’s head. “Not so fast.”</p><p>When the man swung around to try to shoot T.C., Rick sat up from Thomas’ bed where he had been waiting. “Drop it now!”</p><p>Higgins grabbed the gun as soon as it hit the floor. T.C. pulled the man’s arms behind his back as HPD officers rushed in.</p><p>“Where’s Ethan?” Katsumoto asked.</p><p>At first the doctor remained silent, but when he realized he was facing multiple years in jail while Ethan could potentially go free, he started talking. They found Ethan waiting at the marina. He was shot in the same leg he had been shot in before. The irony was not lost on Juliet.</p><p>Thomas, luckily, had slept through all of the excitement in a different room on another floor of the hospital. Juliet leaned over, brushing his hair back from his forehead. She kissed him softly. “I love you Thomas,” she whispered. “More than anything.” She studied his face, as if trying to memorize every detail. “That’s why we can’t be together. Everyone I love gets hurt and I couldn’t live if something happened to you.”</p><p>She watched him sleep for a little longer, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Then she slipped out of his room. She made it all the way back to Robin's Nest, trying to tell herself that this was best for Thomas. </p><p>“So that’s it? You’re leaving?”</p><p>Juliet spun around. “Thomas!”</p><p>"I woke up right as you were leaving my room. I made T.C. bring me here when Rick said you'd left." He walked toward her, ducking his head to look into her eyes. “I know you Juliet. I know what you’re thinking. You think me getting hurt is your fault.”</p><p>She looked away from him, out toward the ocean. </p><p>He reached for her hands. He needed to touch her. “Why do you get to decide about us?” he asked softly.</p><p>When she looked back at him, her eyes were filled with tears. “I can’t do this Thomas. I don’t think I would survive if I lost you.”</p><p>“So you’re giving up on us?</p><p>“No!"</p><p>“It feels like it,” he said. “That’s not how love works, Higgy. It’s not safe.” He squeezed her hands and tugged her toward him. “It’s more like you’re standing in the doorway of the plane waiting for your turn to jump out. Falling in love is that rush of adrenaline that you get as you’re plummeting to the earth.”</p><p>She smiled at that. She was so close to him, that he tipped her chin up so she could look into his eyes.</p><p>“Love is the parachute,” he continued. “It lets you float to the ground while looking at the amazing scenery that life has to offer. I’ve already leapt out of the plane, Higgy. I think I’ve been falling for you since the minute we met. I want that next part.”</p><p>“But.”</p><p>“No buts Higgins.”</p><p>She gripped his hands. He could see the mental battle she was waging. “It’s OK Juliet. I love you. We can do this.”</p><p>She studied him. “Sometimes Thomas, you are incredibly insightful.”</p><p>He leaned down and poured everything he felt into a kiss. His hand reached up, cradling the back of her neck, pulling her even closer. She was crying again.</p><p>“You’re not leaving?”</p><p>“No,” she whispered fiercely, and she kissed him again.</p><p>Later, she was tucked against his good side. Her arm carefully over his stomach and they were holding hands.</p><p>“You are the most stubborn, opinionated woman I know,” he said. “And you’re a terrible loser.”</p><p>“This is your idea of sweet talking me?”</p><p>“Hush woman. Let me finish.”</p><p>She glared at him for a second and then laid her head back on his shoulder.</p><p>“As I was saying, you’re a terrible loser.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, you’ve mentioned that.”</p><p>He was grinning. “But you are amazingly smart and empathetic, and I am in awe of you. You have made my life better since the first day I met you.”</p><p>She stroked his jaw and smiled. “Right back at you Thomas Magnum.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really enjoyed the beginning of Season 3. I can only hope that the final episodes will eliminate Ethan once and for all. I don't really need to see (or hear about) him in Season 4.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe more? Maybe evil Ethan?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>